Diaries of Two Heartbroken Lovey Dovey Teenagers
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Title says it all. Liesel and Rudy POV. Both are 17, and juniors in a highschool in New York City. It's set on present time, no war or anything. LieselxRudy. Has some German in it. WARNING: CUTE-SY SCENES.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! It's me again. I know I'm still working on my other story, Messedup Highschool Ride, Maximum Ride FanFic. So, I decided to work on another one, a Book Thief FanFic. It will be on Rudy and Liesel's POV, just like on my Max Ride Fanfic. And, there will be no Nazi Germany, no WWII, it will be on Present Day Timeline and they will be in America. I know, so weird. But I don't like tragedy, or drama, or any crying stuff. Just reading the real book makes my heart ache. Sigh.**

**Iggy: And guess who's also here? Me!**

**Me: Oh, no. Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be on my other story?**

**Iggy: So? I can still be a part of this story, can't I?**

**Me: (sighs) OK, fine. But on one condition.**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: You will be saying the disclaimer every time I update a new chapter. And, you will be a part of any poll, suggestions, or any problems. And, you'll be my right hand man.**

**Iggy: That's more than one, you know. I don't care. But I have one condition too.**

**Me: And it's?**

**Iggy: I'll be in any story you publish.**

**Me: OK. Deal!**

**Iggy: Disclaimer: Aya doesn't own Book Thief or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Liesel POV**

Dear Diary,

_I don't want to go to that place. I don't want to see them! I want my brother back!_

Being orphaned at the age of ten is probably the worst thing that you could ever imagine to happen to you. I'm Liesel Meminger, a kid with blonde hair and brown eyes.

My mom orphaned me when my brother Werner died of a lung disease. I could still remember it. He was coughing so loud, so chronic, like he couldn't breathe, like he was choking. I tried helping him, but as soon as I put my hand on his back, his coughing stopped. Werner was now sideways and dead. His unseeing blue eyes stared at the floor; he is no longer breathing.

_Werner's dead. Werner's dead. Werner's dead._

I still couldn't believe it. My mom and I, as soon as we left the L Train, grabbed Werner's dead body, running, trying to find the nearest hospital. As soon as we saw the hospital, it was too late. We burst through the doors of the Emergency Room with my mom crying, "Help me! Help me! My son's dying!". A doctor helped us but he said it was too late. My mom just sat there staring at the wall. Staring, unseeing, just like Werner's blue eyes. Then she broke. She cried all the tears that was left on her body. She cried everything, everything she's been grieving for the past years. Cried, like her heart has just been broken. Cried, like Death just took away her soul. I cried with her.

Werner's funeral was a small one. Only my mother and I attended it. We watched as Werner's casket bury in the ground. Just as we leave to go, I saw a book lying on the ground, _The Grave Digger's Handbook._ I took it and put it on my pocket. I looked at my mom because she, again, has _the_ look in her face.

I had to admit, I can't read at that time. We were poor. That's why my mom decided to move to New York City because she got a higher paying job. But now that she's in front of me, kneeling, saying that she can't raise me now as her kid, that's why I'm going to an orphanage.

Once in the orphanage, I can't let my mom go. She was crying again, saying she loves me, that she cares about me. But I too, was crying. She was the only person that I care about. The only family I got now. And she's abandoning me.

* * *

My foster parents are Hans and Rosa Hubermann. They live in the suburbs of New York City. On my way to their house, I kept replaying my mom's face in my head. I didn't want her to go. Truly I don't. I was sitting there, watching the road, and only the road. When the taxi driver stopped in front if their house, I didn't leave the taxi. I just stared straight ahead. Rosa Hubermann, a short stout lady, who would have looked cute without the folding creases in her face, talked to Adoption Counselor lady. Then she started yelling. She wanted me to come out. Her husband, Hans Hubermann, a tall man with warm silver eyes with a cigarette on his mouth smiled at me. He towards my door at tapped the window. I looked and he made a look that said, _Come._

The moment I saw Hans Hubermann, I knew I could trust him. That's why he convinced me to leave the taxi and hold his hand. From that day on, I knew I would be safe with him.

* * *

There's a few ground rules in the Hubermanns' household. Rosa said I should call her, starting now, as Mama. I hesitated at first because she wasn't my Mama. My Mama was gone, she said. That's why she's Mama Number Two. Hans, however, said I should call him Papa. That, I didn't have difficulty. They showed me my room. To them, it was pretty small. To me, it was bigger than my old room back in our old house. Twice bigger, I should say.

I noticed that there wasn't any more children in the house. They said they had two kids. One boy and one girl. The boy, Hans Junior, is in the Army. And the girl, Trudy, is a doctor.

After dinner, I went straight to bed. I was exhausted from all that crying and sobbing.

During my first night in their house, I had a nightmare. Werner's death. I would sat up, screaming and crying. Then Hans, Papa, would come in my room and comfort me. He would stay there until I could sleep. He would even play his accordion.

There are also the bed-wets. I was embarrassed at first. I'm ten, so why should I have bed-wets? Rosa, Mama, didn't want any noise during the night. So, whenever I would have the incident, Papa and I would creep downstairs to the laundry room. We would sound-proof the walls with my pillows, so Mama won't scold us.

For the first few weeks, I would still have nightmares about Werner. Papa would be there, playing the accordion. Mama, who doesn't like Papa's playing of the acoordion, would shout to him to stop. But during one night, I had my usual bed-wets. We removed the bed sheet and the pillows. I had been hiding the book I found on the funeral under my pillow.

"Is this yours?" Papa asked me.

I nodded. I wanted to take it away from his grasp but I didn't want to.

He read the title of the book. "The Grave Digger's Handbook. Where did you get this?"

I didn't answer. So, I said, "I want to read it. But I don't know how."

"Well, I could teach you. But we have to do it secretly."

"Why?"

"So Mama won't know. We don't want to disturb her, do we?"

I nodded again. And that's the start of our midnight classes.

* * *

To tell you the truth, the Hubermanns aren't a bad family. They both have jobs they could hold on to and they are middle-class. They have two used cars, which they both use to go to work. All their kids have gone to college. And Papa is always there for me.

Mama loves me. Believe or not, she does. Although she has a weird way of expressing her love to me, I know that she does. She would always call me names, names that only girl teenagers call to their slutty enemies. Mama also is five-foot-one-inch tall. She always wear her brown hair with gray strands in a bun. She works as a cook on a restaurant. Her cooking is atrociously good. She experiments different food everytime she cooks.

I learned a lot of things about Hans Hubermann. He loves to smoke. He's a painter by day and musician by night. Eventhough Mama doesn't appreciate his music abilities, he supports him. One thing I really like about Papa is his silver eyes. They are always warm and comforting.

* * *

One day, they said they are going to put me on a school. I was ten, so I'm in fourth grade.

Confession time: I don't know how to read or write. I'm illiterate. My old family were poor. So Werner and I would be at the house helping Mama with her work. We can't afford going to school, so we mostly spent our childhood working.

Papa looked at me, when Mama made the news. My head was down, staring at my knuckles that are turning white. I was ashamed. I looked back at Papa and said, "I don't know how to read or write."

Mama was shocked. "What?"

Papa wasn't shocked or anything. "I'll teach you."

Every night before bed, Papa will get a paper and a pen then teach me to write and read the alphabet. Soon, he teaches me how to write and read 5-letter words. I was improving. Though I still read slowly, Papa doesn't give up.

Two months after I became a part of the Hubermanns, they enrolled me to a public elementary school. I was scared. I now knew how to read paragraphs as fast as any regular ten-year olds. I knew how to write the alphabet and 5 to 9-letter words.

So, why was I so scared?

If you're a girl who has never been to a school in her whole entire life and never had a friend except for a brother, then I think you know why I was so scared.

It's also the same feeling you get when you transfer into a new school. Nervousness. Anxiety. Fear. You're afraid that you won't fit in. Afraid that nobody will like you. Afraid that you won't have any friends.

Well, I felt that way.

After breakfast, Papa and I headed to the garage. Papa's car is a used silver 2000 Audi TT. (**A/N: I really like Audis. My favorite brand of car.**) I called shotgun so I can see Papa drive for the first time. I was so excited but then it faded as soon as we stopped in front of our neighbor's house. The brown house left of us. A boy my age came out of the front door. He shouted goodbye to his mother who was waving in the front porch. He opened the back door and sat down. He put on his seat belt and caught me looking at him.

He looked at me then smiled. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Rudy. Rudy Steiner. You are?"

"Liesel. Liesel Meminger. Nice to meet you."

"OK, now that you two have met, Rudy, I want you to be Liesel's friend and guide at school, is that clear?" said Papa to Rudy.

Rudy nodded and smiled again.

* * *

The school is humongously huge. As soon as Papa left us and said he would pick me up at 3, I looked at Rudy.

"Ready for you first day of school?" asked Rudy.

I shook my head. "No. Not really."

"It won't be that bad. Besides, I'm here."

"Uh huh."

"No, really. It won't."

"What do you know? You've probably been here all your life."

He laughed. "You're funny. I like you. C'mon _Saumensch_."

"_Saumensch_?"

"It's German. I'm going to start calling you that."

"Hm. I don't know what that means, but I think it's a bad word."

He laughed some more. His blonde hair bobbed. "C'mon. You'll like German. It's awesome."

"Uh huh. By the way you say it, you like it, don't you?"

"Yep. Favorite class. Better than Math."

I chuckled. "Oh I bet I do. Better than PE?"

"Oh, God no! PE is _way_ better than German. No. German is good. PE is better."

I nodded, but still smirking. "What the heck are you laughing at, _Saumensch_?"

"Nothing. Let's just go. You don't want to be late, do you Rudy?"

"Of course I don't! The punishments are _so _not cool."

I smirked. We walked to class and after the end of the day, I rather liked it.

I also learned what _Saumensch _means.

Bitch.

And, I learned a new word. _Saukerl._

Bastard.

I started calling Rudy that. He glared at me when I called him a _Saukerl._

Now I have a counter for him.

_Saukerl._

I still laugh whenever I hear the word today.

Even from this day on.

Eventhough today, we're in highscool and 17, I still remember that memory.

That's the day I absolutely found a new friend. And a new crush.

You'll see.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! A new story to work on. Hm. I'm thinking of starting another story!**

**Iggy: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't keep track of everything all at once.**

**Me: Yeah, I can. I'm a multi-tasker. I do a lot of things all at once.**

**Iggy: Uh huh. Of course you are. By the way, I'm halfway through the book.**

**Me: What? No you're not. Besides, you shouldn't be reading that book. It's only for girls.**

**Iggy: Uh huh. Just like when you read your mom's Jude Deveraux, Nora Roberts, Danielle Steel, Barbara Delinsky books? Eventhough there's "mature" content in it?**

**Me: (blushes) Oh, keep me out of this! Besides, I'm thirteen now. Going on fourteen this August. I can read those books! I have the right to read it!**

**Iggy: And I don't have the privilege to read Sarah Dessen books?**

**Me: Fine! You can read her books. But that's it.**

**Iggy: Are you cutting my reading of books? That's ridiculous. I should tell your mom to stop you from reading _her_ books. **

**Me: What?! No! She's my mom, not yours! You can't tell her what she can do to me! _I _only have the right to do that to myself.**

**Iggy: Oh, is that so? Then why does she always tuck me in at night? Why does she let me eat chicken everyday?**

**Me: You stink! Besides, I don't need someone tucking me in at night. That's for babies!**

**Iggy: Are you calling me a baby? Are you-**

**Max: GUYS!!! STOP!!! YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE BIG BABIES!!!**

**Iggy: Max? What are you doing here?**

**Me: No. The question is, how did you get here and why are you here?**

**Max: Easy. I flew here. Duh. Remember the letters you sent to me? So, I decided why not? Fang's actually outside, waiting.**

**Me: (eyes widened in surprise) Fang? He's here? Really? Can I have his autograph? Can I have-**

**Iggy: Stop! This author's note is getting really long. We should cut it now.**

**Max: You're right, Iggy. So, RnR?**

**Me: FANG!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Whew. I just finished typing my 11th chapter on my Max Ride Fanfic. And it's been 8 days since I haven't updated. Well, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rudy POV**

Dear Diary,

Remember, this is not a diary. This is a journal. Diaries are for girls and journals are for guys. Let me try this again.

* * *

Dear Journal,

No, it doesn't sound good. I think "diary" is better, right? OK, let's try this again.

* * *

Dear Diary,

OK, then. Diary it is.

Anyways, as you can see, I just wasted two sheets of paper. I'm destroying the Earth! Sorry for all environmentalists out there. I can't help it.

So, what do you put in a diary (or a journal)?

Oh, yeah. Private stuff in your life. What happened in your day. Ugh. Fine then.

Would putting stuff that happened in your past be put in here?

Well, nobody would answer me here if I kept asking an inanimate object, so, I'll take that as a yes!

The first time I saw Liesel Meminger, I was ten. And in fourth grade. I didn't know anything about girls then, because of, you know, _cooties._

I tried to ignore her while I'm trying to put on my seatbelt. I couldn't help it anymore, so I looked at her and smiled.

Let me tell you, she was beautiful. With her blonde hair all wavy and her brown eyes full of curiosity, I was doomed. Of course, I didn't thought about her that way before. Now, it's a bit _different_.

I introduced myself and she told me her name. She won't stop looking at me. It kinda crept me out and it made me smile at the same time. Mr. Hubermann is the best. Well, my papa is still the _best_, but Mr. Hubermann is cool.

When we were dropped off, I could feel Liesel shaking beside me. I told her it would be OK, but she argued with me.

We stood there talking about school, PE, German, Math, punishments and we went inside.

It was the best day of my life. And the worst.

She called me _Saukerl _at the end of the day!

Oh, she was a fast learner.

* * *

OK, now let's talk about present. Let bygones be bygones!

I'm Rudy Steiner, 17, and a junior in highschool. But there's a new thing that changed for the last seven years, and it's not my age. Or my physical appearance.

I'm deeply, _so_ deeply in love with Liesel Meminger.

I know that she knows I'm in love with her. Well, no duh. I kept asking for a kiss from her since I kicked her butt when I challenged her on a 100-meter run. And I won. Kind of.

Anyways, I'm standing there beside Liesel's car, waiting for her because, you know, girls take _too_ much time getting ready for school. They take forever! I impatienly knocked on the front door. Thankfully, her mom answered it. "Liesel! Rudy's here!"

"Oh good! He's taking forever!" She ran down the stairs and kissed her mom's cheek. _Oh, I'm the one who's taking forever to get ready for school?_

I glared at her. "_Saumensch, _you're making me late everyday. Now I'm sure I'm getting another detention for this. It's all your fault!"

"Oh, it's my fault, _Saukerl_? Why don't you buy your own car? Instead of carpooling with me. Huh?" She glared back at me.

"I'm saving to buy a car in a much better condition than yours. Besides, we're gonna be late again. And it's your fault. Again!"

"Just get inside the car."

I opened the passenger door. "If I get a detention for being late, you _so _owe me."

"Owe you for what?" She turned the engine on and drove to school.

"For making me late."

"You already said that. It's not a good reason why I owe you."

I didn't answer. I just stared at the window and breathed deeply. We were silent throughout the ride.

I decided to give her the silent treatment. When we got to the parking lot, I went out before her. I didn't look back when she called my name. Let's see how she reacts on my treatment.

* * *

The first bell rang just as soon as I sat on my chair.

"OK, class," Mr. Varner said. "Take out your report on the Reproductive System of Worms." I took mine out and passed it forward. Modern Biology is _so _not my favorite class. I was twitching when I did my report last night. And the pictures, are _so _not cool.

Someone whispered my name. "Rudy!"

I looked behind me to see Jennifer Tyler holding out a note to me. "What's this for?"

"Just answer it. And give it back to me."

"OK..."

I was kinda assuming that I would see Jenny's handwriting in it, asking me out, _again_. But what I saw was a different handwriting. From someone familiar. I swear I've seen this handwriting.

The note said:

_Rudy,_

_Why the hell are you ignoring me? Are you giving me the silent treatment again? OK, fine. I can't believe I'm writing this, but... I owe you. Yeah, for all the things you've helped me with. And for saving my life once. _

_So, please don't ignore me. Please? I can't stand you pretending I don't exist. Or that I'm just a stranger._

_Please? And answer me back. I wanna know if we're OK. _

_Also, you have to have a date for the Spring dance. It's in two weeks. Sheesh. Girls are drooling over you. Get a girlfriend, dude!_

_Yours truly,_

_Liesel_

My first reaction was happiness. But then when I read the "saving my life once" part, I was... What's the word? Um, captivated. Yeah. Then on the second line, I was smirking. On the last line, I was pissed. How dare she tell me that I need a date for the Spring dance? I'm cool. And popular. I just snap my fingers and _voila_! I now have a date.

Oh, she owe me. She really _really_ does.

I wrote back to Liesel, saying:

_Liesel,_

_I can't believe my silent treatment worked! I didn't know you don't want to be ignored. Ha!_

_About the "I owe you" part, well, how about we just forget all about it? Huh?_

_Nah, I'm just joking! Of course you owe me!_

_And I'm still pissed with you. Why would you say I need a girlfriend? I just broke up with Amanda two days ago. I think I broke her heart. Poor girl._

_I won't tell you how you owe me, but, just brace yourself!_

_R_

What would Liesel feel when she sees this? Let's just hope she won't be mad at me.

Yeah, I think I should stop writing now. My hand is cramping!

Well, see ya.

-Rudy

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sigh. I know this chapter sucks, but I feel kinda sick. My voice sounds weird because I have the coughs. And it sounds so bad!**

**Iggy: You know what, Aya? Keep your mouth to yourself! You're contagious!**

**Max: Oh, shut up Iggy. We both know she can't help it.**

**Me: Yeah, Iggy. Shut up. (coughs) Oh, this is getting worse.**

**Max: Just lay down and I'll get you some cereal.**

**Me: Wow, Max. Thanks. Now you're acting like my Mom. Except that she doesn't give me breakfast in... Wait. I'm not in my bed. You get what I'm saying.**

**Max: RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have a huge Constitution Test this Wednesday and I haven't studied yet! This is so stupid! I'll fail the test! I won't be able to graduate! I-**

**Iggy: Stop! Be more positive. Stop being Eeyore. Be more like Winnie, OK?**

**Me: (sniffs) OK... Max, can you type the chapter? I'm so bummed...**

**Max: Sure. Just tell me the words and I'll type it. I get to write the ending author's note, deal?**

**Me: Deal. (murmurs) I will pass that test. I will pass that test. I'll graduate. I'll graduate.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Liesel POV**

Dear Diary,

Rudy is such a jerk.

I know that I'm in love with him, but sometimes, he irks me.

Sure, there's his obsession for Jesse Owens. And learning how to speak German.

He actually beat me when he challenged me to a 100-meter run! And asked for a kiss afterwards! Can't he just ask for money instead?

I wrote that note for Rudy because... Because I hate it when he ignores me. And pretend like I don't exist. I want him to not ignore me. Like I'm right there, not just a cloud of air.

Also, I wrote the date part because... I was kinda hoping... That maybe... You know... Maybe he can ask me to the dance... Me. Liesel Meminger.

I was really jealous when Rudy asked Amanda Piper out before. I almost jumped up and down in excitement when he broke up with her! Poor girl...

So, I was sitting on my car, waiting for Rudy from his track practice. Then, he opens the passenger door. He's sweating like a pig. And smells like a garbage truck!

"Ugh! You stink! Open the windows!" I covered my nose with my hand while I started the engine.

"Hey. I don't smell that bad. Besides, it's the practice." He smelled his armpits. Eewww... Why do boys do that?

"Didn't you take a shower after you ran?" I stuck my head out of the window while I exited the school parking lot.

"Nope." I suddenly looked at him. "What? I knew you would be waiting for me here! I didn't want you to be waiting that long! Sheesh. Can't a guy care about a girl's time these days?"

Aw. That made my day. "So, you care about me?" He snapped his head at me.

"I said, your _time_. Not you _you_. _Time_. That's it." He flushed a little. Though he tried to hide it.

"Uh huh." I was not buying it. "Really. Keep telling yourself that. By the way, how do I owe you again?" I bit my lip in happiness. Rudy cares about me!

"I care about your time." His voice rose a couple of octaves. "I'm not telling how you owe me." He blushed harder. What is embarrassing him?

"Why are you blushing? I have never seen you blush before." He blushed even more harder. What is it that he doesn't want to tell me?!

"I'm not blushing."

"Then, can you explain why your face is like the red of a cardinal bird?" His eyes widened in surprise.

He looked at his reflection on the side mirror. And he touched both of his cheeks. And gasped. "Why am I blushing?! Men don't blush!"

"Well you are certainly _not_ a _man_." I murmured, then snickered. I hope Rudy didn't hear it.

"What did you say?" Uh oh. He heard it. "What, _Saumensch_, did you say?" I clamped my mouth down shut. "What. Did. You. Say. _Saumensch_."

"Nothing. I said nothing." I can hardly keep my face straight. I laughed out loud.

"Stop the car! Stop the freaking car, Liesel! Stop the car!!!!" He yelled in an eardrum-destroying voice.

_OK, OK. I'm stopping the car._ "There. I'm stopping. Happy now?"

"No." He growled. "Get out of the car." I just looked at him. "Out. Of. The. Car. Now." I help up both of my hands and got out. Jeez.

When I got out, Rudy got out too. In a suprising action, he caged me with both of his arms in the driver's side so I can't escape him. "Um, Rudy. Is it possible that a simple 'Sorry' can resolve all of this?" Oh my God! I was so scared! Please don't kill me!

I thought he was going to strangle me, but he did something that blew my mind.

He kissed me.

Not a simple kiss. Not even a peck.

A kiss. A _real _kiss. A kiss on the lips.

With emotions and stuff.

And by stuff, I meant, tongues.

Yep. You heard me. Or read. Whatever. I said _tongues_.

So Rudy kissed me. And I liked it. (**A/N: The taste of her cherry ChapStick! I'm interrupting, aren't I? Sorry...**)

We were standing there, beside my car, making out, at sunset, with no cars passing us by. So romantic! Or so that's what I thought...

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He also put his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. (French kiss alert! French kiss alert!)

Suddenly, he pulled away. Darn. I opened my eyelids ever so slowly and looked at him. He was grinning! If he wasn't so damn gorgeous, I could've kicked him right in the groin!

I glared at him and pushed him away. I opened the driver's door and went in. Rudy went in too.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" I just turned on the engine and drove. "Hello? I'm still here?"

"I don't care! Just shut up and keep quiet!"

"Oh, come on. You know you liked it."

"I didn't. It's not even memorable to me. On a scale of one to ten, it's a negative-one-hundred."

"Oh, yeah? Why did you kissed me back then?" He crossed his arms on his chest.

I didn't answer him. I parked my car in our driveway and left him inside the car. "Liesel! Answer me!"

Ha! Now I'm giving him the silent treatment!

You must be wondering why I called him a jerk in the beginning. Throughtout the night, he kept calling me phone. Of course, I didn't answer his calls. He left 27 voice mails. All talking about the "KISS". He asked when we can do it again!

Jerk! He also said I'm the worst kisser in the world! He's the one who's the worst! He is!

That didn't made sense at all, did it? Not the latter, I mean.

Never mind. Because the explanation is full of vulgar words that exists in the whole wide world! Even the ones you haven't heard!

OK. I have to calm down and end this entry or else I'll rip this diary apart.

-Liesel.

* * *

**A/N: Not good, right? I suck. Totally do. I update too late. Just RnR?**


	4. AN!

**A/N: Hey. I got some sad bad news. I won't be able to update to any of my three stories this next couple of days because I have tons, and by tons I mean, TONS of homeworks and assignments. Like the PhotoStory. (I'm doing mine on Maximum Ride: Manga Volume 1, duh.) And then there's my balloon car.**

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Awww! We're making cars out of balloons?" My classmate Ashley asked eagerly._**

**_The class laughs. "No, Ashley," My science teacher Mrs. Davison said. "We're making _cars_ that are powered by _balloons._"_**

**_"Oh," said Ashley. "I'm so stupid."_**

**_End Flashback_**

**So there you go. I'm not ending my stories or anything. I'm just busy these next couple of days. Also, I have to make drawing errands. I have to draw two drawings for my friends Joella and Annalee. Annalee, if you're reading this (which of course I know you're not), you already have a drawing! Why do you need another one? And you're not selling it on eBay! And I have my rights. THE DRAWING IS MINE. AND ONLY MINE. MINE!!! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!!**

**(If you're wondering what the drawings are, well, they're Vampire Knight pictures. You know. Kaname, Yuuki, Zero. That Vampire Knight. I use the manga as my model. I'm working on Kaname. Kaname, you're hot. You really are. I just don't think Yuuki is the girl for you. And Zero, you're hot too. And Yuuki, open your vampire eyes wide! Zero is the right guy for you! Not your brother Kaname. That's just wrong!)**

**(Don't you think marrying your own brother is just wrong? Wrong, I tell you! Wrong! And I don't care if they do that a long time ago. I still think it's wrong. Ugh. Just seeing myself marrying my own brother, ugh. That is not a pretty thought. Not pretty at all. And he's only 11. On the verge of becoming an adolescent. Oh, great. Another hormonal kid in the house. Damn. I'm not that hormonal! I hardly even talk or even show any emotion in this house!)**

**(Oh! I'm like Fang! Speaking of Fang, the sixth book, which came out last week, I read it yesterday. Only one and a half hours. I read it on just one sitting. And I can't wait for the next Maximum Ride novel!)**

**(Sorry. I'm now talking like Nudge. No offense, Nudge. I'm not really this talkative in real person. Just a nod here and there. Mumble a yeah or a no in the way. I'm really like Fang. With all the dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin and all. I'm like Fang, only in girl version!)**

**(OK, I know you guys are bummed out, just wait. I'll work on the chapters along the way. By the time I come back, you guys can read it again! Don't hate me. I'm just busy.)**

**(Oh and, before I forgot... Dang it! I forgot! Damndamndamn!!!)**

**Iggy: Just wait for a couple days. She'll be back on Wednesday. Don't worry. She always come back. I sound like someone who's so desperate! That's so cool.**

**Max: (smacks the back of Iggy's head hard) Don't overdo yourself. This is an author's note. Not an Iggy's note. See the abbreviation? A/N. Stands for Aya's note.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Here's the chapter. Oh and I'm updating every Friday every week for this story from now on. Sorry this is late.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rudy POV**

Dear Diary,

I finally kissed her!

Yes!

This just made my one-year plan-to-woo-Liesel skip two months!

Woohoo!

So, fine. I made out with her. Still, it's progress.

And her lips is so soft and gentle and fine and tasted of honeydew melon. Damn, it was awesome!

I wish I wanted some more...

Anyway, let me tell you what happened this last week.

OK, so maybe asking her if we can kiss again was a bad idea. And the silent treatment is getting on my nerves. _Really _getting on my nerves.

The next day after the incident, she acted as if nothing happened yesterday. It was so _normal _it was so creepy. My life with Liesel isn't tha _normal_.

Biology went just fine. We dissected earthworms. Not a very pleasant assignment.

Pre-Cal was hard. Damn teacher. Why does she have to make Math so hard? And complicated!

Government was boring. I think I slept throughout the class. I just wish he didn't caught me sleeping.

English was pretty interesting. Pride and Prejudice. I got Mr. Darcy's part. Liesel got Elizabeth Bennet. I grinned while I was reading.

French and Spanish was... I'd rather not say. It includes love, kiss, hugs, crushes, and stones. I think you know what it is.

Finally, PE came! That's probably the only class I have with Liesel, add English. At PE, we did hockey. Not with the skates or stuff. Just sticks and pucks. Boys against girls.

Boys totally beat the girls! Losers! It's like 7 to 1. Woo!

Liesel became totally competitive at around the second game because I was totally owning the game. She was center, I was center too. I just grinned the whole entire hour. And every time the guys get a point, I would always punch the air and give Liesel a look. She was practically glaring for the whole entire time.

I like it when she's angry. Especially at me.

Oh, the joys of love.

Truth be told, I winked at Liesel when it was time to change. It was more like a teasing wink. And she just glared. And glared. And glared until the bell rang.

Sigh.

Study hall. The last class of the day. I just sat there on my seat, looking out the window, watching a bird perched on a branch chirping. I didn't even realize that Leo was talking to me.

"Dude. Are you even listening to me?" Leo asked me.

"Wait. You were talking to me? I thought you were talking to Matt. Sorry. You were saying?" I turned to look at him.

He scratched his head. "Um. I was, um, thinking of asking, um, Liesel to go to the, um, Spring Dance with, um, me. What do you think?"

Him? Liesel? Dance? Are you kidding me? "Sure. Liesel would probably say yes to you," I nudged him with my elbow. "Besides, I don't think anyone has asked her yet. I believe in you, bro."

WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU SAY THAT?!!? You might be wondering why.

I have a plan.

A plan to make Liesel fall in love with me this Saturday.

This Saturday, which is today.

And the dance is tonight.

Wish me luck.

* * *

Only an hour left for me to get ready for the dance.

As usual, I'm wearing a tux. Even though I don't approve and much prefer my torn jeans and button-down shirt, let me tell you. I look dashing. And handsome. Irresistible.

Since Liesel and I are neighbors, I could see her window covered with a dark curtain. Damn. I would like to see her dress. But, no need to ruin the surprise.

My used-to-be-sticking-out-in-every-direction blond hair is now well-combed and trimmed. Hate it. Though it's kind of like Logan Lerman's hair.

One more spray, and I'm done!

I didn't ask any girl to the dance. I'm coming to the dance single, and available. Actually, I'm going to the dance with my other best friend, Tommy Mueller. OK, so we are opposites. But I helped him through his chronic ear infection pains. He's my friend, even from the start.

Tommy is a handsome guy. Like me, except that he twitches. Yeah, twitches. It's due of his infection. I don't care, he's still my friend.

So when I heard the door bell rang, I opened it right away, Tommy was standing there, smiling.

There's only one thing I envy about Tommy: his car. He has a car and I don't!

"Ready to shock the world?" I grinned. I handed him a red rose without the stem. He pinned it to his left chest pocket.

"What herd?" He asked me. I forgot, he also have hearing problems.

"_World_."

"Ah. World. It's only a dance. You know what? You still owe me 20 bucks. I don't want to do this. I would have been watching CSI reruns tonight."

"Shut up. I'll pay you your 20 bucks tomorrow."

"25."

"25? What? I thought it was 20." I opened the passenger door and went in.

"Interest." He started the car and reversed out of the driveway.

"What? Interest? This isn't some kind of savings account stuff." He drove in silence for a few minutes.

"You still owe me from all those favors you made me do. Add all those up, I would already have $542 right now."

"I owe you that much?"

He nodded. He pointed to the auditorium. "Looks like the dance already started. Ready?"

"You're asking me if I'm ready? I was born to be ready!"

"You were born to be girly?" He shook his head.

"Never mind."

* * *

Tommy and I just hung out in the snack table. Though from a few feet away, a group of girls were checking Tommy out. I nudged him. He twitched. "What?"

"12 o'clock. Two blonds, one brunette, two redheads. Catch them, Casanova."

"Are you kidding me? They are not even my type. Catherine is my type. She's over there." He pointed to a girl with jet-black hair in a gray cocktail dress. She has a glass of punch with one hand and her heels on the other. She's actually barefooted.

Tommy walked to her, and she looked up in surprise. She was pretty. Tommy started talking to her and she was smiling at him. Now I have to catch my fish.

I saw Liesel all alone sitting in the bleachers in the corner. She was playing her glass. I stopped in my tracks a couple of feet away from her. "Looking good."

She looked up and her eyes widened. I ruffled my hair because the gel my dad put on was itchy. There, all better. "Where's Leo?" I asked her. She pointed toward the center of the floor.

"Oh. How's your date?" I sat beside her. She didn't bother moving away. Exactly as I suspected.

"Not good. Leo only wanted a ride because his parents won't let him borrow their Cadillac. So I'm here!"

I chuckled. "Not what you expected, right?" I took her the glass out of her hand. She put her head on my shoulder. _Head on shoulder: check._

"What about your date?" I shook my head. "You don't have a date?" She smacked my shoulder. _Smack shoulder: check._

"What was that slap for? I don't have a date, do you care?" She shook her head slowly. "Didn't think so."

"Why would you go to this dance without a date?"

"Not all dances need a date you know. You can go on your own, with a friend, or with a group."

"And you know this how?" She snuggled to me closer, her nose almost touching my neck. Damn. _Snuggle: check._

"I read it on a magazine article. Don't even comment about it. I knew what you were going to say."

She pulled away. "What? And you know me that well?"

"Wanna dance?" Instead of answering, she stood up and smoothed her little black dress.

"What? You coming or not?" I took her hand. Then, a slow song started. Perfect timing. "A slow song? Dammit. Never mind." She pulled away. I took hold of her waist.

I whispered in her ear. "You wanted to dance." I led her to the center and didn't remove my hand out of her waist. I took her other hand and held it. Her left hand rested on my right shoulder. We moved slowly, in rhythm with the song. _Slow dancing: check._

She took her hand away from my grasp and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her head rested again on my shoulder. "This is nice."

I kissed her hair. "It sure is."

The song ended, but we didn't broke apart. I kissed her softly on the lips and smiled. "Enjoy your Spring break." _Kiss her on the lips: check._ I left her standing there, and I motioned for Tommy.

"Got her number. Got a date tomorrow." He twitched.

"Good for you."

"Are we going home? Are you sure?" He studied me. "Yeah, you're sure."

We went home, me flying in heaven, and Tommy in cloud nine. I think.

I hope Liesel is falling in love with me now!

I wish.

-Rudy

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! RnR?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was (kind of) grounded.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Liesel POV**

Dear Diary,

Have you ever been in love?

I mean, _really _in love that seeing that person just make you smile and want to kiss him?

I'm kind of in the middle.

Sure, Rudy's sweet, kind and handsome. But sometimes, he's a jerk, he stink (especially after track practice), he's also a prankster.

But last Saturday, the Spring Dance, was probably one of the most hated and loved days in my life. I loved it because it was romantic and Rudy kissed me. I hated it because my date blew me off, my feet were killing me, I danced with the one of the most handsome guy in school, and Rudy kissed me.

Find the similarity of the two!

Yep, I both hated and loved Rudy's kissing. I can't get enough of it and I want it to stop!

I probably don't make sense, but in short, I hated it and loved it at the same time.

Since it's Spring Break, it's time again for Spring Cleaning!

Spring Cleaning is not my favorite chore at all time. Actually, I hated it. I mean, we have to clean the whole house! Down to the last brick!

My duty was to clean the basement, my room and my bathroom. Ugh. So I put on my cargo shorts, my very comfy v-neck shirt and tied my hair in to a pony tail.

I didn't know cleaning would take so much work! When I was a kid, I only get to clean dad's office. And that was really clean! I hardly even did anything!

But this year, my mom thinks that "cleaning up the whole house can make me learn the lessons of being an adult."

Well, if I had to do this for the rest of my life, bring on Edward Cullen! I don't want to be an adult! I don't want to do Spring Cleaning ever again!

Though maybe having immortality is not the best thing. I still have to do Spring Cleaning. Forever. Damn it!

Cleaning the basement was easy. Just a few vacuum here and there, a little scrubbing, and dusting, voila! Done! Piece of cake! Didn't even broke a sweat!

My room was moderate. I'm a clean person, so I did the same thing I did in the basement. But I have to add stuff. Mom said I have to take out all the things and clothes I don't use anymore. That was easy.

Before Spring even came, I already have these two large boxes in my room. I labeled the boxes: "Clothes To Give" and "Things To Take Out". I'm such a genius.

But taking them to the front of the house, I didn't plan. I'm not a huge muscle guy who can lift those! So, that's the time I broke sweat. I pushed and pulled to the hallway. It took me fifteen minutes just to get the first box out to the stairs. And the stairs were another problem.

_Why can't this house have an elevator or an escalator!?_

I have to, gently, push the box down so it won't rip apart. That took me twenty minutes. Then I have to push the box out of the front door. The distance between the stairs and the front door was only five feet away, but it took me another ten minutes to get it out.

By the time I got to the front of the house, I was sweating like a pig and breathing like I had asthma. I have to take my shirt off just to cool myself. I even leaned to the side of the box to take a breather. Good thing I put on a tank top. Or else I would be humiliated.

Total time to take out one box to the front of the house: 40 minutes.

Total time to take out both boxes: an hour and twenty minutes.

After I took the second box out, my mom made lemonade and cookies! Thank God! I shoved all the cookies I can hold in my mouth and drowned myself in lemonade. It was 80 degrees Fahrenheit out! It's almost ten in the morning! I deserve the break!

Now for the bathroom. Now, I said I'm a clean person, so maybe cleaning the bathroom would be a piece of cake.

Or not.

My bathroom is big enough for a married couple to have. It's huge.

Total time to clean the bathroom: five hours.

Total number of shirts I changed into: seven.

Total number of gallons of sweat I perspirated: probably ten.

Total number of cookies I ate: 35.

Total number of glasses of lemonade I drank: 42.

In conclusion, my week was the worst ever.

-Liesel

* * *

**A/N: Is it a ten? I doubt it. RnR?**


	7. Another AN!

**A/N: This isn't working out! This whole "update every Friday" thingee-ma-jig is hard! How about, every Sunday instead? That can work, right? **

**But I won't be able to update this week. I'M SO FREAKING BUSY!!**

**And I think you guys understand right?**

**See you in seven days!!**

**-Aya**


	8. Chapter 6

****

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating so soon! I was kinda busy this few weeks and well, I had a writer's block for this story and my Dark Visions FF. I hope you won't kill me!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Rudy POV

Dear Man-Journal,

You must be wondering why I'm calling you now a "Man-Journal."

My little sister read you, and well, let's say that was kinda embarrassing.

She laughed and told Mom that I had a diary and now all my siblings laughed at me.

So now I'm renaming you "Man-Journal."

Moving on.

Do you know why I didn't get to write on you for almost a month?

Well, I'll tell you. From Spring Break until today.

Let's start.

Spring break was hot and fun.

Especially when Liesel did some Spring Cleaning.

In a tank top and those teeny denim shorts.

It was _hot_! Yes, I also did some Spring Cleaning for myself. But not a lot like Liesel. My family's clean. Not really. But if you have more than one sibling, well, you can count on them doing the job for you.

After Spring Break, we went back to school. Things between Liesel and I were still a bit awkward. Yeah.

Not only that, every time I look at Liesel, she seemed to look even more gorgeous every day. It's really mind-boggling. I always have this sudden urge to put my hands around her and kiss her. I didn't care about the people looking. And I always have to kick away that urge.

The week after that, I fantasized about Liesel every minute of the day. For seven days. My favorite one so far is us in the prom, dancing a slow song, with Liesel's head on my shoulder and my hands around her waist. And then, she looks up and I kiss her.

Sigh...

If only that fantasy could come true.

Sigh...

Liesel also ignores my glances, looks and glimpses. I always want her to look in my direction, but she never does! What's up with that?

My mom even asked me about my behavior because I was always deep in thought. She also said that she needs to say my name hundreds of times to catch my attention.

"Am I really that of a thinker?" I asked her one time. And always she wants to know what makes me think so hard.

Little does she know my fantasies are consumed with a girl who refuses to look in my direction.

On April 28, we had an assembly. Liesel was assigned to seat next to me. She was still ignoring me.

It was hard to concentrate on the assembly because Liesel was sitting next to me. It was so distracting. I always tried to sneak peeks and looks at Liesel.

Good God, she was even more gorgeous than I remembered. Even though I always see her every day.

She was wearing a denim jacket that was rolled up to her elbows, a white v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and black Converse sneakers.

I couldn't help but notice how her breasts looked more defined when she crosses her arms beneath her breasts.

That sounds a bit perverted. Sorry! It's part of the phase!

Our knees were almost touching. Shit!

Believe me, you don't know how much I wanted to kiss her right then. Seriously! It was turning me on!

After the assembly, she stood up and smirked at my direction. Plus, she winked. Oh geez.

Does that mean we're good now?

I got my answer last night.

She was a part of the track team, like I am. I got home before she did.

It was almost midnight when I heard her car park in their driveway. I looked at their house, just in case her dad wasn't up or anything.

(If you're wondering why I'm still up at midnight, I always sleep during midnight.) Then, instead of going inside her house, Liesel went to my window. She picked up a handful of pebbles and threw at my window.

"Rudy!" She shouted softly. "Rudy!" She shouted, a little louder. Thank God my room wasn't in the second floor. I opened my window, I saw her, breathing hard, and still in her track practice suit.

"What?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She whispered. I was too busy looking at her body to answer. "Well?"

I shook my head mentally. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." I opened my window wider, and backed up to let her come in.

When she did, I went to my closet to find an extra comforter and pillow. After gathering the comforter and pillow, I spread the comforter down to the floor. I looked at Liesel, who was still standing. "You get my bed. I'm sleeping on the floor." Before she could even protest, I laid down the floor. She climbed my bed, and put my comforter around her.

Five minutes later, she was waking me up. "Rudy!"

"Whaa..." I said groggily. I sat up to look at her. She was sitting up and had my comforter up to her chin.

"Can you..."

"Can I what?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"You should sleep up here. It's your bed anyway." She looked down and I swear, she was blushing. She looked up, but I was still staring at her. She held my gaze as I stood up and grab my pillow. I went to my side of the bed (queen-sized, by the way) and I laid down beside her. She also lowered her body and we were staring at each other. "Thank you." She murmured, as she closed her eyes.

The urge was kicking up again. I let it control me. I gathered her to my arms and kissed her forehead. "I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you" were the last words I heard her say.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was kinda short. Anyway, I hope you like it! And, this story will end 26 days from now. Countdown!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sigh. Doesn't chocolate taste so great? And so good? Mmmmm...**

**Max: You're making me so damn hungry...**

**Me: Deal with it.**

**Max: You're selfish!**

**Me: Hey! I wasn't the one who ate all the Ferrero Rochers!**

**Max: Who did? Who did?!**

**Me: My brother.**

**Max: I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him? Where is he?**

**Me: He's beside you.**

**Max: Come here, you little twerp!**

**Me: You can't catch him, you know that!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Liesel POV**

Dear Diary,

Why do I feel like empty these past few days?

I'm asking myself, Diary, not you.

Sigh. I feel like my heart's missing another half.

OH, GOD.

I'm not falling in love, am I?

Please tell me I'm not. Please tell me I'm not. PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT!!!

I don't want to fall in love. At least, not right now. I really don't. Falling in love is in the bottom of my priority list. Why does it have to happen to me? Why me? There are a lot of girls and women who's in desperate need of romance. Not me!

Besides, who am I falling in love with?

OH, GOD.

_Saukerl_.

Damn it!

NOOOOOO!!!!

Why him? Why him?? Why not Logan Lerman? Why not Robert Downey Jr.? Why not Johnny Depp? Why Rudy Steiner?!

I can't be falling for him. I can't be! I don't want to!

How can I not? I mean, he's... He's... Good-looking, I guess.

Oh, who am I kidding?! He's gorgeous! Hot! Handsome!

OH, GOD.

Now I'm turning to that girly girl. Oh, this is awful.

I didn't want this. I didn't wish for any of these!

AND I'M NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!

_Liesel, you know you are. Don't deny it. Deep inside your heart, you know you feel LOVE for Rudy. Ever since you were little twerps. Remember that?_

OH, GOD.

I have got to stop writing OH, GOD.

I have been ignoring Rudy for, maybe a month now? I think so.

But every time I see him, I blush and look away. And when he's in the room, my heart start beating faster. And if he's looking at me, I think I might faint.

Are these the signs?

Please say no. Please say no. Please say NO!!!!

Who am I kidding? You're just a piece of paper! Why am I begging to you? You're a non-living. A _thing_. No offense.

So, I came up with a plan.

I will confront Rudy and tell him what I really feel about him.

Wait. Don't guys do that? Why am I doing it? Why am I _going_ to do it?

But that's what I did yesterday.

It didn't work because I didn't really told him my feelings. I just said hi.

I'm a wimp! I admit it! A wimp! A moron! An idiot!

But he did something that really took my breath away. Literally.

He crashed me to his locker and kissed me.

Yes. Kissed me.

I know, right?! Eep!

All I could think was, _Oh, God. Rudy's lips are so soft! I missed kissing him. I missed him. I missed all of him_. _Oh, God._

Before Rudy could even pull away, I pushed myself to him and kissed him back. I twined my fingers in his soft, _soft_ lemon hair. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth to him, and we were making out.

OH, GOD.

I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have given you away the details! Oh, this is embarrassing!

Forget I told you that. Forget!

We stopped when the bell rang. We pulled away from each other, our breaths heavy. He smiled and patted my head. He went to his class and I went to mine.

When I sat down on my seat, I felt something on my butt. Something bulky and hard. I thought I was sitting on something, so I stood up. But there was nothing on my seat. Then I felt my back pocket. I took it out and sat down.

I opened it and it was from Rudy. I didn't know how he did that, and I'm really amazed. He used to do that, and it still amazes me.

I read it, and realized it was poem. Not quite a poem, but it was in the pattern of a poem.

_I need someone to talk with,_

_Because I need someone to care for me._

_And this time I'm very feeling down. _

_So talk to me or care for me,_

_'Cause you're the only one _

_Who is very special to me. _

_I'm really thankful for having you... _

_I love you..._

I almost cried. I did. I folded it back.

I love him. I knew that.

-Liesel.

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh wow. Less than a week left of school. That means in less than a week, this story is ending!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Rudy POV

Dear Man-Journal,

Would you call writing a love poem for a girl you really, _really _like, romantic?

I think it is.

See, the purpose of writing a poem to Liesel was to let her know that I'm totally, hopelessly in love with her.

I didn't want to propose my love to her in public! It would totally destroy my reputation! Do you know how long I've made my reputation a good one? Do you? Good. Then you know.

All I could think about for the past few days was what Liesel's thought on the poem.

Shock? Love? Disappointment? I doubt it would be happiness. Besides, why would she? She has been ignoring for more than a month!

I hope her mind change on what she thinks of me.

* * *

Yes, yes, yes.

Her mind changed!

Yes, yes, yes.

What else should I tell you, Man-Journal?

Questions? Comments? Suggestions?

OK! You there! Yes, you! The one in the blue shirt! Yes, you! How many times do I have to tell you, "Yes, you?"? Pardon? I didn't hear it. Could you repeat it? OK, OK. I'll answer it.

Q: Do you love Liesel?

A: I've never felt it before. It's a feeling like no other. It's good and dangerous at the same time. I mean, I don't even know if it's _really _love. It could be just infatuation. It's what we teenagers call our love is. Anyway, whatever love it is, I love her. Yes, I love her.

Other questions?

OK, you! The one in the flower-pattern shirt! Yeah, you! What?

Q: Do you think she loves you back?

A: Why did you even ask me that, Man-Journal? Why do you think her mind changed about me? What are you thinking?

Any other questions that doesn't involve love? Anyone? Anyone? Any volunteers?

Fine, I'll tell you how her mind changed.

It was just yesterday. I was taking a nap after jogging for almost five miles when she burst in my room. I thought she was my mom at first.

"Mom, go away. And no, I'm not taking out the trash or even rub your wrinkly feet. Let Dad do it. I'm tired enough to sleep for five days. Now leave me alone to sleep." I closed my eyes and almost drifted to sleep.

"I wish. But I don't think I want you to sleep yet," said Liesel, with amusement in her voice.

My eyes suddenly snapped open. I sat up and looked at her flushed face. "Hi." She smiled.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Did Mom let you in? Why are you-" Her hand clamped my mouth shut. Her skin smelled of lavender.

"I want you to shut up and let me talk. Can you do that?" I nodded. "Good." She sat beside me and twined her fingers with mine. "You do know that your my best friend, right?" She asked me, almost inaudibly.

I nodded, just looking at our joined hands. "Why me?" She asked. "Why? Why not any other girl? Why me, Rudy? Tell me why." I looked up and saw that her eyes are swimming.

"Because I chose you. I want you. You. Damn it, Liesel. I can't explain it. It's just... I don't know. All I know is that it's you I want. I need. I love. You're the one I fell in love with, Liesel. I can't change my feelings for you. It started way too long ago to even shut it out. Or to even deny it," She turned her head away. I took her face with both my hands. "Liesel, look at me. Look at me," She looked at me with her wet brown eyes. "I love you. Only you. I don't care if you don't love me back. I can wait. Even if that will take hundreds of years. I will wait."

She shook her head. _"Saukerl._ You are so stupid. You really are. Don't you see? Why do you think I'm here, crying?"

"_Saumensch_. Do you love me back?" I have to know.

She nodded. "No, I want you to say it, Liesel. Say it."

She looked straight in my eyes. "I love you. And I hate it."

I found my first smile that afternoon. "Me or what you're feeling?"

"A little of both. I'm not liking this feeling. I hate it. It's making me..." I waited for her to continue. She didn't.

"It's making you what, Liesel?" My voice hinted amusement.

She looked down, embarrassed. "A _girl_. Goddamn it! I don't like it!"

"Well, I think you should get used to it," She looked up, confused. "What? You think that's just it? Wow, Liesel. You really don't know anything about this, right?"

She narrowed her eyes. "And you do?"

"No. But I'll experiment."

She shook her head. "Why did I fall for you and not a stupid quarterback?"

I smiled. I took a sheet of paper and scribbled something in it. When I was done, I put in an envelope and sealed it. I gave it to Liesel. "What is this?" She asked.

"Something you'll get to read on the 28th."

"Why not now?"

"Because I said so."

She sighed. "Again, why did I fall for you?" She stood up. "I have to go. Dad doesn't know I'm here." She turned to the door.

"Wait!" I bolted upright. I took her in my arms and kissed her. I pulled away before she can even kiss me back. "_That_ is the reason why you fell for me."

She grinned and left.

Wanna know what was on the paper?

You'll know on the 28th.

-Rudy

* * *

**A/N: Seriously. You'll know on the 28th. RnR?**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Uh oh. Today's the day.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Liesel POV**

Dear Diary,

As of today, it is now the official start of summer. For seniors, at least.

But, for me, it's officially summer. Nobody is going to make me change my mind.

Speaking of changing my mind, I changed my mind about Rudy.

For this past week, all I could think about was the letter Rudy gave me. It has been nagging me, clawing through my very curious soul.

What is in that letter that he's making me read it until now?

Well, since he said I could only open the letter until the 28th (which is now), I going to open it until then.

It took all my strength and curiosity to not open the letter. I hate surprises!

So, when I woke today, I immediately took a shower, put on some clothes and darted out of the house because I almost late.

I made it to my seat, just in time for the bell to ring.

It was the last day of school. And we are going to be for just fifteen minutes.

What's the point of having a last day of school if you're just going to be there for less than an hour? They are just wasting my time, when I could have been lying on my bed, reading Rudy's letter, and maybe crying over it.

(That last part made me sound like a lovesick girl, Diary.)

Anyway, for all those fifteen minutes, all I could do was tap my foot in impatience and watch the clock strike 8:45. (Did you know that if you stare at the clock, it seemed to go even slower?)

When it was 8:44 (just one more minute!), the principal made an announcement.

"Good morning, students! As you all know, today is the last day of school," Roars of excitement were shouted in my room. "So, I wish you all the best in the future and wish you a happy summer! See you all next year!"

At that, the bell rang, and all of us were already out of the door in a second.

People were all hugging, crying and shouting in happiness.

At last, summer was here.

But that is not why I'm writing right now, Diary.

This is about the letter, and I can't wait to open it!

I rushed back home, took the stairs to my room, not two, but three at a time. I flopped on my bed and took out the letter under my mattress. I hid it there so Mom won't see it.

Excitement was rushing through my veins that my hands were shaking and I can barely breathe.

When I could control myself, I ripped the envelope.

I unfolded the paper and began reading.

_Liesel,_

_I'm proud of myself because I was given a chance to meet a person like you. Whatever happens, I'll always treasure you because I know I'll never have another you in my life..._

I smiled. I thought that was the end, but the letter goes on.

_"I miss you!" I wish you know... "I need you!" I wish you were here beside me... "I love you!" I wish you can feel it... Why am I saying this? Because, you're important in my life. And you're the only one here in my heart..._

I could feel my eyes start to tear up.

_Now, if you're reading this, then it means it's already the 28th and you're already crying. Hey, if you need a shoulder, I'm just next door. Don't forget that. Anyway, the point of this letter was to express my feelings for you. Now you know. Actually, I'm such a wimp that I can't do it in front of you, and that I relied on this letter._

_So much for going for the strong, masculine type._

I grinned. He made me smile, he made me cry, he made me grin; What next?

_I miss the fucking way you made me laugh. I love all the bitch jokes we shared. I miss the damn things we used to do. But above all these shits... I miss the crazy sweet person reading this..._

_I'll see you in... a minute or so?_

_-Rudy_

As I read the last part, I was already running downstairs and on my way to Rudy's house. I got there, barely breathing hard, and his mother staring at me. I pounded to Rudy's room and saw that he was sleeping. I thought he was going to awake when I enter his room.

But, no... He's sleeping!

I just stood there, waiting for him to wake up. He didn't. I dropped the letter and shook his shoulders. He shook his head. "Go away..." he mumbled.

"Fine!" I yelled. "Then I should just leave you alone and sleep! Besides, I don't think you even deserve a kiss, after you wrote me this letter!" I turned around to leave his room, but I felt an arm circling my waist. "What the-?"

I was pulled down to his lap. "You were saying?" He murmured, while brushing his lips on my neck.

I couldn't form a decent thought. Maybe because of his lips on my neck. "I... I... I mean... You... I-I..."

"You forgot?" He was now brushing his lips on the other side of my neck.

_Jesus!_

"Rudy!" I pushed off his lap. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

He just looked at me, while he leaned his back on the wall. He was shirtless, by the way. "You already are."

I shook my head. "What I'm saying is," I got distracted when I glanced at his bare chest.

"Go on," He waved a hand to let me continue.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say... Thank you."

"For what?" His lemon hair was sticking up in all directions. He yawned.

I put my hands on either side of my waist. I cocked a brow. "Don't you remember?" I waved the letter in his face. "This?"

"Oh. Oh!" He stood up and said, "You're welcome."

"OK. I better go." I turned again, but his arm snaked around my waist again. This time my face was facing his chest. I felt my face warm up.

I pulled closer to him. I inhaled his scent, a mixture of Irish Spring soap and his aftershave. He tilted my face up and lips met with his.

It was a kiss. No, more like it was a group of little kisses. He was kissing all the parts of my lips. When he did, he nibbled my bottom lip. I moaned. I pushed, so I was nibbling his. I heard a groan escaped his throat.

He licked my bottom lip, asking for invitation. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue slid in. My tongue twined with his and I could taste him. Chocolate cake and... And... _Eggs_. Weird combination.

He groaned again, and I smiled on his lips. I broke the kiss, our foreheads touching. His warm breath clouded my sense of smell.

I gazed at his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I was going to say something more, but the words died out when he captured my mouth again.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the end of the road. Or the story. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this story and I appreciate the reviews! Be sure to read my other stories!**

**See ya!**

**:)  
**


End file.
